1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to lock devices, particularly electronic lock devices. Presently, many different types of electronic locks are used to secure safes, vaults, doors, autos and motorcycles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,431 and 5,893,283 disclose locks having electromechanical locking systems. Some devices combine the electromechanical locking device with an electronic combination system, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,451,934 5,488.350 and 5,488,660. Improvements on these lock devices have self-contained power generation systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,914 and a power conservation system such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,026. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,082 uses an electronic lock device having a microprocessor, battery power, and a keypad input.
While U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,501 addresses many limitations with the previous electronic lock designs, it still requires an access code. U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,501 is technically still a traditional mechanical lock. The design in U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,501 still requires a person to either remember his or her access code or carry a key.
Up until FPALM, application No. 60/488,611, all mechanical locks required a key, a combination number, or an access code. FPALM II makes some implementation improvements to FPALM: in some products, a motor is preferable over a solenoid to open and close a lock because the motor costs less, and consumes less power. Further, FPALM II adds some additional ways of prolonging the power supply, when applied to portable products.
Overall, aside from FPALM, FPALM II is the first mechanical lock to replace a key, combination, or access code with a fingerprint sensor. FPALM II is also the first portable electronic lock capable of using a built-in self-sustaining power supply.
2. Advantages Over Prior Art
With FPALM II, a key, combination or access code is no longer necessary. There is no combination number, access code or key to steal. Further, there is no longer the problem of forgetting the combination number, the access code or losing the key.
A second advantage is that a traditional lock tumbler is no longer required. This greatly simplifies the lock mechanism, and can reduce the size and weight of the product.
A third advantage is that it is virtually impossible to forge someone's biometric attributes, such as a fingerprint, because every person has a unique genetic code. With traditional locking mechanisms, however, a locksmith or sophisticated thief is able to pick a lock relatively easily.
A fourth advantage is that if an unauthorized user attempts to break in, FPALM II can record the unauthorized fingerprint, enabling the user to identify and eventually apprehend the perpetrator. This record of the fingerprint also serves as a psychological deterrent to fraud or theft.